


Serpientes y leones

by Sh1m1



Series: Merlin's Club [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1m1/pseuds/Sh1m1
Summary: Continuación de Merlin's Club (mejor leerla antes)Un recuerdo de hace años vuelve a cobrar vida tras su encuentro en el Merlin's Club, el frívolo Blaise Zabini quizás esconda mucho más bajo su mueca siempre coqueta.El serio Theodore Nott no es muy dado a relaciones, y menos a relaciones con mujeres, ¿qué tiene esa chica que tanto le obsesiona?Theodore+Hermione - Blaise+ RonDisclaimer: Harry Potter y su mundo pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a Warner Bros., yo solo juego con sus personajes.Advertencias: Hay tanto slash como contenido hetero.





	1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1. La fiesta de cumpleaños**

 

 

Theo había conseguido ser invitado junto a Blaise a la fiesta sorpresa de Potter, quizás llamarlo invitación no fuera lo más correcto, había coaccionado a su amigo para que organizara dicha fiesta y los invitara junto a los amigos del chico.

Pero desde que Draco se fue a Brasov tras Potter, la incipiente obsesión del gerente por la amiga de Potter no había ido más que en aumento.

Theo rara vez se mezclaba con mujeres, aunque se consideraba bisexual, finalmente solía decantarse por la compañía masculina. Pero esta Hermione que había redescubierto le había dejado bastante impresionado.

Cuando la vio en la barra del club con sus amigos primero la confundió con un chico, su pelo corto y su figura delgada sin grandes curvas lo habían confundido, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo importante por separarse del grupo para ir a vacilar a su amigo sobre la falta de conocimientos que tenía sobre su amor de la infancia.

Cuando realmente pudo hablar con la chica, lo que encontró le atrajo aún más, resuelta y hasta un punto borde, nada que no pudiera aplacar, se olvidó completamente del resto.

Aquel primer encuentro le dejó con ganas de más, pero la ocasión para poder coincidir con los Gryffindors eran prácticamente nulas, no frecuentaban los mismos ambientes. Theo supo que Weasley se había convertido en auror y que Hermione trabajaba en el departamento de leyes mágicas. Poco chance iba a poder tener ahí para verla.

Recabó algo más de información de la fuente siempre fiable de chismes que era Pansy Parkinson, ella también trabajaba en el Ministerio y le puso al tanto de los dos tercios restantes del trío de oro.

Weasley y Granger habían roto un par de años después de la guerra, por lo poco que había visto de ellos, parecían ser buenos amigos, por lo que la ruptura debió de ser de mutuo acuerdo. Ella comenzó una carrera meteórica en el departamento de leyes, era la bruja más joven que dirigía uno de sus departamentos. Según Pansy, no le extrañaría que la ex-gryffindor se convirtiera en pocos años en la siguiente Ministra de Magia. Era conocida por ser implacable en su trabajo, y capaz de destrozar la carrera de aquel mago o bruja que osara quebrantar las leyes a su favor.

Esa imagen casaba a la perfección con la idea que se había formado de ella en el club, Pansy no podía decirle sí la chica se decantaba por varitas o calderos pues su vida privada era desconocida para ella, pero aseguraba estar totalmente volcada en su trabajo. No solía frecuentar ni fiestas ni pubs como el resto de empleados. De hecho había podido recabar más información de Weasley en esa línea, quizás pudiera mortificar un rato a Blaise sobre la agitada vida sexual del pelirrojo, pero si lo que Pansy decía era cierto, el moreno se escapaba completamente de los gustos del auror, a menos que su amigo estuviera dispuesto a un cambio de género.  
  


Theo comprobó por sí mismo que ver a Hermione era realmente difícil, y pasados los meses, obligó a Draco a formar esa dichosa fiesta, ella no se negaría, si había ido por Potter al Merlin's movería su estrecho culo a Brasov para festejar su cumpleaños.

Y allí se encontraban, realmente no era su estilo mover tantos hilos para llevarse a alguien a la cama, y aún así no tenía nada claro que aquello fuera a ocurrir con la morena.

Theo sabía que era un espécimen apetecible, alto, delgado pero lo suficiente ejercitado para que su cuerpo atrajera la mirada en los lugares exactos, su pelo negro peinado hacia un lado le daban un aire serio, solía vestir de traje pero para esa ocasión decidió algo más informal.

Ella tal y como la recordaba, su pelo corto, y sus formas rectas le conferían ese aire que Pansy había definido como absurdamente masculino, para él era tremendamente atractiva.

Notaba como intentaba abarcarla cada vez que hablaba con ella y como esta ignoraba por completo sus intenciones, obviando ese detalle y la sonrisa divertida de Draco, consiguió entablar una conversación lo suficientemente cordial para que la morena no le mandara a la mierda.

—¿Desde cuando eres hetero, Theo?—escuchó la voz achispada de Blaise.

—Desde que a ti te van los pelirrojos—contestó mordaz.

—Creo que tu chica está más interesada en los libros de Draco que en tu amiguito.—Le lanzó una insinuante mirada a su entrepierna.

—Ya veremos—dijo molesto, pues en el fondo algo le decía que era cierto.—¿Weasley no era hetero?

Theo le había suministrado anteriormente la información a su amigo, podrían lanzarse pullas pero en el fondo no quería que Blaise comprobara a las malas lo hetero que era el pelirrojo.

—Eso es porque aún no me ha probado—dijo coqueto, pero la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos. Ya se había dado cuenta de que lo suyo con Weasley era algo diferente. Que él supiera no habían tenido contacto en Hogwarts. Pero algo en esa mirada le decía que aquello venía de antes.

Blaise era delicioso, él podía decirlo de primera mano, pues a pesar de la amistad que compartían por años habían sabido compaginarlo con algún que otro revolcón. Afortunadamente en nada había cambiado su amistad después de aquello.

Esbelto, algo más bajo que él y con su piel de un delicioso color chocolate, era realmente atractivo. Sus ojos brillantes y aquella picardía con la que se manejaba le daban un aire suculento. A pesar de tomarse la vida como una fiesta sin fin, sabía que su amigo tenía un gran corazón, mordaz, sí, pero enorme para los que amaba. Tenía la suerte de encontrarse entre sus personas favoritas.

—Blaise, sé prudente—le aconsejó fuera de bromas.

—Siempre lo soy—contestó besándole la mejilla.

Ambos se dirigieron a sus presas.

Blaise hacía años que no veía a Ron Weasley, ciertamente no se movían por los mismos entornos. Pero el tiempo había otorgado un más que considerable buen empaque al joven alto y desgarbado que lo tomó entre sus brazos salvándolo de aquella pesadilla de fuego maldito que mató a Goyle.

Durante mucho tiempo despertó pensando que seguían atrapados en la sala de los menesteres mientras las llamas le devoraban. Pero siempre su mano le elevaba, sus brazos le arropaban sobre su escoba y los ojos de un azul limpio le miraban. Ese recuerdo se había convertido en su lugar de calma.

Era algo estúpido, Weasley le había salvado siguiendo el ejemplo de Potter, pero eso no quitaba que le hubiera abrazado fuertemente cuando no paraba de temblar y le susurrara palabras de consuelo contra su pelo.

Una vez fuera, todos descendieron y bajaron de las escobas.

Él seguía temblando, odió a Draco por arrastrarlo a aquella pesadilla, él nunca había entrado en el juego de los mortífagos. El recuerdo de los ojos desencajados al caer a la llamas de Goyle le hacía temblar.

"—¿Estarás bien?—le dijo separándolo de su cuerpo Weasley."

No tuvo tiempo de contestar, lo último que vio de él fueron sus ojos mirándolo. El trío de Gryffindor salió corriendo hacia la batalla que se estaba recrudeciendo dentro del castillo.

Nunca pudo darle las gracias, él abandonó Inglaterra con su madre para vivir y terminar sus estudios en Italia, donde ella nuevamente se casó.

Aunque pensaba frecuentemente en él, sabía que había idealizado completamente el momento y a la persona, al menos eso fue lo que siempre se dijo a sí mismo.

Cuando lo tuvo delante de sí en aquel entorno tan familiar como era su club, sintió algo que nunca había sentido antes. Se sentía avergonzado ante su mirada, Ron era todo un espécimen masculino del tipo alfa que tanto adoraba Blaise, de esos que te sacan los problemas a polvos y te quedas como nuevo. 

Pero su fantasía no era aquella, su fantasía era ser abrazado y salvado como Weasley lo hizo, que sus ojos claros lo miraran preocupados y decididos. Una fantasía estúpida y que no reconocería ante nadie.

Esa idealización y el modo frívolo en la que se tomaba sus relaciones no casaban entre sí, pero el dichoso Weasley le miraba reconociéndolo y sintió como sus mejillas ardían. Lo peor de todo es que sus amigos seguro se darían cuenta, si fuera a la inversa el los mortificaría hasta saber todos los detalles.

Notó como la "chispa" que él solía desprender estaba fundida delante de Weasley, mostrando ese lado vergonzoso que ni él sabía que poseyera. El encuentro fue breve y difícil de manejar, realmente no sabía de qué hablar con el pelirrojo. Creía recordar que la única conversación que habían sostenido había sido aquella a la que él nunca pudo contestar.

—¿Este local es vuestro?—le preguntó e auror.

—Sí, además de socio soy el relaciones públicas.—Cualidades que brillaban por su ausencia en esos momentos, menos mal que había encargado esa botella de champan para tener algo entre las manos.

—¿Es un club exclusivamente gay?—preguntó sorprendido.

—No, no exclusivamente, pero aquí ningún mago es juzgado por sus gustos.—Aquello sonó peor de lo que él hubiera querido. Mierda, parecía que estuviera tildándolo de homofóbico.

—Eso está bien, cada uno que haga lo que quiera con sus gustos—parecía excusarse el ex-Gryffindor. Bebieron más que hablaron, y cuando Granger y él se fueron, sintió un vació en el estómago.

Esa noche siguió bebiendo, entró en la pista y trató de quitarse esa mirada azul cielo de su mente, pero a decir verdad fue prácticamente imposible.

Blaise no era estúpido y su radar funcionaba a la perfección, Ron Weasley era completamente heterosexual, intentó devolverlo a la estantería mental de fantasía por todos aquellos meses que no se vieron. Pero Theo lo había arrastrado a aquella fiesta. Debía reconocer que Granger a su modo era muy atractiva, él no tenía conocimiento de que al gerente le fueran las chicas, pero podía imaginarlos juntos a la perfección.

En su caso, había intentado obviar su tonta obsesión por un tipo heterosexual, y gracias a Theo podía considerarlo su homónimo en el mundo hetero. Promiscuo y frívolo, saltando de cama en cama según las fuentes de Theo.

A él en cualquier caso le resultaba del todo apetecible, alto, y mucho más corpulento, era un pecado para los ojos; su sonrisa siempre dibujada en unos labios carnosos y todo salpicado se incontables pecas, era tentador. Pero cuando subía un poco más ese color de azul cielo y la mirada que le dirigía por momentos casi le hacían dudar de su radar.

Quizás pudiera hacer una pequeña prueba, no sería el primer hetero al que seducía en cualquier caso, una vocecilla con tintes de conciencia le decía que en el fondo aquel no era cualquier otro hetero.

 

o0o

 

Para completo gusto de Theo, Draco se había encargado de las reservas en el hotel en el que todos se iban a quedar a pasar el fin de semana, generosidad del rubio también. Realmente debía admitir que cuando Draco hacía las cosas, las hacía bien.

También había comprobado que lo de aquellos dos iba completamente en serio, su amigo parecía otro. Una versión relajada y feliz de sí mismo. Y Theo no podía más que alegrarse por él. Había visto como en los pocos meses que estuvieron separados Draco se desquiciaba sin querer compartirlo con nadie.

El concepto de amor para él era algo abstracto, nunca lo había experimentado y si no tuviera la prueba de que podía llegar a existir delante de sus ojos hubiera asegurado que era un bulo.

Su amigo que era ahora todo un dechado de buenas intenciones los había alojado a Theo y Hermione en la misma planta, como a Ron y Blaise en la siguiente planta.

A pesar de la obviedad se lo agradecía profundamente.

La puerta de la chica casualmente estaba después de la suya y aunque pocas oportunidades veía ya con ella, lo cortés no quitaba lo valiente. Y la acompañó a su puerta.

—Eres del todo anticuado, Nott—dijo ella en tono de burla.

—En Londres se llama ser un caballero—le dijo sonriendo a modo de galán de cine.

Esperaba al menos la opción de darle un beso frente a su puerta, pero todos los gestos caballerosos que él había desperdigado con ella por la noche habían tenido el mismo resultado, una mueca de fastidio, que a pesar de todo la hacían ver encantadora.

Ella abrió la puerta y se metió dentro, aquello rallaba la mala educación, a punto estaba de abrir la boca para decírselo cuando la morena se quitó el suave mono de gasa negro que había vestido toda la noche. Theo mudo apreció la estilizada figura luciendo un minúsculo conjunto de lencería negra completamente femenino.

—¿Cerrar la puerta al entrar tengo entendido que también es considerado de caballeros?—dije ella sin tan siquiera mirarlo.

Theo entró rápidamente, algo no debía de haber entendido aquella noche, pues no había recibido ninguna señal de que eso fuera a suceder, quizás todo lo contrario. Pero no iba a hacer preguntas, ella esta completamente dispuesta para él, y esa siempre había sido la meta. ¿Qué más daba el modo en el que hubiera ocurrido?

Cuando entró completamente en la habitación ella estaba recostada en la cama, Merlín, a Theo se le hizo la boca agua y no dudo en recorrer los escasos metros que los separaban gateando por el colchón.

—No hay que darle tantas vueltas a las cosas, Nott.

—Ya veo—concluyó el moreno clavándole entre las piernas su más que incipiente erección.

—Nos vamos entendiendo—gimió ella.  
  
  
  


En una planta superior Blaise estaba andando con Weasley hacia su habitación, una sonrisa en sus labios ante el detalle de Draco casi le hacía agradecerle en ese momento por brindarle la oportunidad de su ataque, su habitación situada delante de la del pelirrojo le ofrecía la oportunidad necesaria. Aquello que iba a hacer no requería de público.

—Ha sido agradable que todos pudiéramos festejar juntos—dijo recargado contra el marco de su puerta.

—Parece casi una realidad paralela, ¿no crees?—dijo con una sonrisa sincera el pelirrojo.

—No te falta razón...—Blaise humedeció un poco sus labios—¿Sabes? Nunca pude agradecerte que me sacaras de las llamas en Hogwarts.

Aquellas palabras no eran las que debía estar esperando el pelirrojo porque sus ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa y un leve sonrojo cubrió sus pecas.

—No hay de qué... —comenzó algo azorado.

Aquel recuerdo no era solo de Blaise por lo que pudo comprobar, para el pelirrojo también había sucedido algo que lo ponía nervioso.

—Es de bien nacidos ser agradecidos—susurró prácticamente Blaise, enfocando sus ojos en los labios carnosos frente a él. Moría por besarlos, pero necesitaba un poco más.

Una sonrosada lengua asomó recorriendo las comisuras de los labios del hombre delante de él, y sus ojos se posaron sobre los levemente abiertos del relaciones públicas.

Ese sí era su momento, no los separaba mucha distancia, un paso quizás, que Blaise recorrió levemente; alzándose para llegar a los labios de Weasley lo último que vio antes de besarlo fueron sus ojos azules con los que tanto había soñado.

Un suave beso de reconocimiento, y le supo a gloria, pero no iba a quedarse ahí, no ahora que había llegado a ese punto. Comenzó a besarlo con propiedad, le gustaba su textura y el aroma del auror era más que embriagador. Los brazos de este le recorrieron los brazos suavemente, pero no lo estrecharon como su cuerpo ansiaba, Weasley lo estaba separando de él.

Aún con los labios llenos de su sabor lo miraba dándose cuenta de la realidad.

—Lo siento, Zabini, no me gustan los hombres—. Aún lo tenía sostenido por los brazos.

Aquella era una posibilidad que podría ocurrir, en el fondo era una apuesta con pocas opciones de ganar; recompuso su expresión más sensual y sonrió al auror.

—Buenas noches, Weasley—dijo separándose de él, cuando este le soltó sintió frío en los puntos donde él le había estado sosteniendo, casi como el recuerdo de aquella noche de tantos años atrás.  
  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. Brasov**

 

Theo despertó abrazado al cálido cuerpo de Hermione, hundió su nariz en el cuello de la mujer, realmente le gustaba su olor, aquel que quedaba después de una noche de sexo continuado. La Gryffindor era decidida en el sexo, y reconocía que ninguna mujer con la que hubiera estado antes era así, tampoco mucho de los hombres que había frecuentado si tenía que ser sincero. Pero esa cesión de "poder" le tenía del todo hipnotizado, tenerla tranquila y relajada entre sus brazos solo le mostraba las dos caras de aquella moneda que le abrasaba entre las manos.

En ese momento la morena comenzaba a salir de su sueño, y los músculos de su cuerpo se sentían contra el suyo, el suave roce de su trasero sobre su muy despierta entrepierna fue del todo agradable. Ella parecía aún dormida, pero el suave gemido que dio cuando él introdujo su miembro entre los pliegues de ella, frotando su exterior despacio la trajeron de vuelta.

—Buenos días, princesa—le susurró él, ella bufó, pero justo el roce se intensificó en ese punto que sabía la haría gemir más fuerte.

No hubo más palabras, solo gemidos y jadeos por partes de ambos, ese sexo fue mucho más suave que el salvaje de la noche anterior, pero Theo lo sintió más profundo, alguna barrera de intimidad traspasada, quizás por la somnolencia, un punto donde ella vivía a pesar de lo que exteriorizara.

Blaise despertó con resaca de la noche anterior, si bien no era debida al alcohol que había ingerido, la cabeza le daba vueltas pensando en el beso fallido en la puerta de su habitación, en el suave roce de las manos del pelirrojo separándolos. Él había tenido experiencia con más de un hetero en su larga vida sexual, y había tenido de todo, desde accesos de violencia hasta entrega total. Tener que catalogar a Weasley en esas experiencias le parecía demasiado equivocado, pero la realidad es que él le había rechazado y eso había dolido.

Antes de salir de su habitación tendría que componer ese escudo que había ido perfeccionando a lo largo de su vida, pero debía reconocer que aquella mañana soleada no le estaba resultando tan fácil como en otras ocasiones.

Finalmente bajó al comedor donde se servía el desayuno, constató en el espejo más próximo que lucía impecable, y porque no decirlo, apetecible. Él conocía los encantos de su cuerpo, que su fantasía no cayera ante ellos no era motivo para no regalarles la mirada al resto. Le gustaba saberse magnánimo.

Le sorprendió no ver a Theo, a veces pensaba si su amigo no sería un vampiro, sus horas de sueño solían ser escasas desde que lo conoció en Hogwarts y sabía que seguía con la costumbre de darle a su cuerpo pocas horas de sueño.

Ni rastro, pero pudo ver a Longbotton y Lovegood sentados, le pareció correcto acercarse a ellos, finalmente habían compartido una velada la noche anterior, no era cortés hacer como si no los conociera.

—Buenos días—fue su cortés saludo, ambos respondieron contentos, al parecer ellos sí habían tenido reservas de que él se acercara. En fin, a Blaise le gustaba sorprender.

El camarero le trajo su desayuno, sí, una buena taza de café rumano despertaría a cualquier muerto y su cerebro no estaba del todo recuperado.

Cuando estaba dando un pequeño sorbo, apareció Weasley, el auror lo miró y una suave sonrisa apareció en sus labios, mierda, pensó Blaise, no debería habérsele parado el corazón por eso.

El pelirrojo fue a la mesa que todos compartían y los saludó, Blaise hubiera esperado algo de incomodo de su parte. Pero el muy cabrón no solo le rechazaba sino que además le sonreía como si nada.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Blaise se sintió vulnerable, él estaba por encima de muchas cosas, las había ido saltando a lo largo de su vida, una madre que encadenaba marido tras marido y que nunca tenía tiempo para su único hijo le había hecho ser un poco como era; su declarada homosexualidad desde bien joven le había agenciado más de un mal entendido, y él siempre había estado por encima de ello. Una simple sonrisa de un estúpido que le había rechazado de un modo más que correcto no debería ser una diferencia. Pero ahí estaba, sumido en su café mientras los demás hablaban, y el malnacido de Theodore Nott le había dejado solo con todos ellos.

En ese momento, su mal amigo apareció por la puerta del comedor, y a su lado Granger, podía parecer que se habían encontrado en la puerta, pero el conocía a su amigo y le dejó claro que no solo era un mal amigo sino que había tenido toda una noche de sexo con la Gryffindor. 

Estaba claro que no era el único que había notado el detalle de como ambos se aproximaban sin esa rigidez que dos meros conocidos tendrían.

—Buenos días, chicos. ¿Pasaron buena noche?—dijo alegre la rubia mientras comía sus tostadas.

Ninguno dijo nada pero la sonrisa felina que a veces se le encajaba a su amigo en su serio rostro le confirmó que la noche acabó hacía bien poco.

Había malos amigos con suerte, ya se lo haría pagar.

Esa mañana recorrieron Brasov con Draco y Harry como guías, el sexteto resultó más armonioso de lo que todos hubieran podido comprobar. Pero Theo podía notar la incomodidad de Blaise; algo le decía que la casual distancia que tomaba del pelirrojo era la clave. Sus bromas y sonrisas no le llegaban a los ojos, él había tratado de advertirle que aquella empresa no tendría el resultado deseado, estaba claro que Weasley era un necio, pero tampoco que uno cambiaba sus gustos tan fácilmente.

Sus ojos fueron hacía la grácil figura de su amante, reconocía que si bien había disfrutado con ella la cosa podría quedar simplemente ahí, pero su cuerpo parecía estarle mandando otras señales. Y tuvo que sonreírse a sí mismo cuando sus manos no querían más que masajear su lindo trasero, ella no parecía prestarle más atención que en la noche anterior hasta que se desnudó ante de sus ojos, por lo que había asumido que no podía dar todo por sentado con ella.

—¿Todo bien, Blaise?—le dijo a su amigo alcanzándole el paso.

—Fabuloso, este lugar en el culo del mundo es realmente encantador—dijo con su más cínica mirada.

—¿Qué pasó anoche?

—Nada tan interesante como lo que sí te pasó a ti anoche—le dijo este algo molesto.

Theo dirigió una mirada a Granger, y un escalofrío le recorrió cuando recordó como ella le montaba.

—¿Por qué rehuyes al pelirrojo si ayer estabas prácticamente sobre él?

—Te creía más inteligente, amigo.

—Te lo advertí.

—Sabes que nunca te hago caso—dijo Blaise colgándose de su brazo mientras caminaban.

Intentó sonar como siempre, con su frivolidad natural, pero había un poso de tristeza en su voz.

—Lo siento, Blaise.

Él hizo una mueca con su mano como restándole importancia, y le miró divertido.

—¿Y bien, qué tal tu experiencia heterosexual?—le dijo con sumo desagrado, como si en vez de la mejor noche de sexo que Theo hubiera tenido hubiera pasado por una repugnante tortura.

Theo solo meneó su cabeza riendo, mientras deshacía el nudo en su brazo y tomaba a su amigo acercándolo con su propio brazo por el hombro mientras continuaban andando.

Como si algo le quemara el cogote Theo dirigió la mirada hacía atrás y pudo ver los ojos claros de Weasley fijos en ellos, aquella sincera sonrisa que tanto le gustaba mostrar había desaparecido. Theo sonrió y apretó algo más a su amigo.

Bien, quizás los niveles de heterosexualidad del grupo estuvieran cambiando de lugar.

Buscando el motivo de su desequilibrio sexual, ella también los estaba observando sutilmente mientras hablaba con Potter a escasos pasos del pelirrojo, en sus ojos un rastro de lo que había conocido la noche anterior, lujuria. Esa chica iba a matarle, Merlín, ya estaba completamente cachondo de nuevo.

El plan que tenían para esa tarde era una visita a la reserva, Blaise no le encontraba la gracia a visitar a seres cuanto menos primitivos y cuanto más peligrosos. Pero le parecía una grosería haber sido invitado y denegar la oferta.   
La sorpresa que sintió cuando la magia del lugar le golpeó le dejó por un momento aturdido, sus compañeros parecían haber sufrido un efecto similar, Draco y Potter parecía que ya estaban acostumbrados. Y el rubio les sonreía malicioso mientras ellos trataban de recuperarse.

Pero no fue solo la magia, Merlín bendito, ¿qué era aquello? ¿su paraíso sexual oculto en los montes perdidos de centro Europa? Demasiados hombres sexys con sus indumentarias de vikingos, no pudo evitarlo y soltó una risita estúpida, aquello era el Honeydukes de un homosexual promiscuo como él.

La mirada de aquellos magníficos especímenes era del todo agradable sobre su cuerpo, quizás aquella visita fuera mucho más divertida de lo que había supuesto.

—Movámonos, Zabini—le dijo alguien a su lado, Blaise rechazó la oferta, él prefería quedarse un poco más allí, empezó a sentirse acariciado por todo su cuerpo.—Muévete, Blaise.

Blaise se giró, era Weasley muy pegado a él, con un rostro que no se parecía en nada a aquella indulgente sonrisita que se gastaba con él.

—¿Por qué? No quiero ver dragones, prefiero verlos a ellos.—Buenas tardes, ¿dónde has ido inhibición? Bueno, nunca es que la hubiera tenido muy desarrollada, pensó girándose a contemplarlos sonriente.

El pelirrojo se puso delante de él, mierda era tan sexy o más que esos vikingos encuerados.

—Ven conmigo—le dijo de nuevo serio.

Blaise rodó los ojos, pero finalmente le acompañó, a cada paso que iban dando notaba como las caricias sobre su cuerpo iban siendo menores. Maldito Weasley, pero vio como Potter tenía ceñido a su cuerpo a su amigo; Theo hacía de guardaespaldas de Granger gritando con su cuerpo, "mía, mía"; Luna Lovegood sonreía divertida como si aquello fuera algo común, a su lado y tomado de su mano un sorprendido Longbotton tenía problemas para caminar.

Weasley no le tocaba, pero no hacía falta para notarle junto a él, mientras más se alejaban más volvía dentro de sí.

—¿Qué fue eso?—dijo aún confuso.

—Magia primitiva—dijo Potter sonriendo.

—Es excitante—confesó Draco, totalmente pegado a Potter.

Theo iba saliendo también del trance en el que había estado sumergido.

—Refrescante—dijo divertida Lovegood, el chico a su lado, ahora parecía tener una tonalidad verdosa.

—La primera vez que vinimos también lo sentimos, pero poco a poco te vas inmunizando—dijo Granger sin darle más importancia.

A su lado, Theo parecía del todo molesto. Estaba claro que a su amigo no le había gustado tanto su reacción.

—Hola—dijo alguien a su izquierda, todos se volvieron.

Un nuevo pelirrojo vestido a la vikinga se unió al grupo, el primero en saludarlo fue Weasley que se fundió con él en un fuerte abrazo.

—Hermano.—Fue su saludo.

Acababa de reconocerlo como uno de los hijos de los Weasley, al parecer en esa familia sabían crear magníficos ejemplares, el hombre fue saludando a todos los que conocía. Le sorprendió lo seco que había sido Draco en el saludo, casi resultándole cómico.

Cuando saludó a los conocidos, Potter le presentó a Theo y a él, los ojos de este nuevo Weasley también eran completamente azules, pero no como el cielo de un día plácido, eran más salvajes. Blaise decidió en ese momento que ellos dos iban a tener sexo, y un sexo muy bueno, de hecho.

La sonrisa de Charlie era atrayente y no se despegó de su lado en toda la visita.

Definitivamente esa visita era mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Blaise puso todo su encanto en "on" rápidamente, y el cuerpo del pelirrojo mayor se hizo más presente.

No fue su primera opción, pero sin duda iba a ser una muy grata experiencia.

Theo estaba confundido, él no se consideraba una persona posesiva, quizás a los únicos que pudiera extender dicho sentimiento fuera a sus propios amigos. Pero no ese tipo de posesividad que hizo escoltar a Granger todo el camino hasta que el grupo se quedó a solas.

Si no fuera por su férreo autocontrol hubiera montado a la mujer para dejarlo bien en claro. Se felicitó a sí mismo no haberse dejado dominar por el efecto de la magia primitiva del lugar.

Había notado que no fue el único que había actuado de esa forma, Blaise llevaba pintada en su cara la palabra "orgía" y a su lado un muy molesto Weasley le hacía moverse. Bueno, quizás fuera ese el empujón que ese tipo necesitaba para aceptarlo.

A pesar de todo, no pudo separarse mucho de la morena que inundaba sus pensamientos desde la noche anterior. Ella hablaba con unos y con otros tranquila, pero debía estar también influenciada por la magia, pues su completa indiferencia de la mañana había cambiado a miradas bien cargadas.

Potter les enseñó a una distancia prudencial a sus dragones, debía darle crédito al novio de su amigo si lidiaba día a día con ellos, eran criaturas completamente impresionantes. Draco se había convertido en todo manos con su compañero, si estaba sintiendo lo que él mismo, no le extrañaba.

Él mismo no podía separarse de la chica, mientras todos miraban a las bestias, ellos se encontraban algo más apartados y al final del grupo. Notó como la distancia entre ellos menguaba y la mano femenina acariciaba su entrepierna. Su más que despierta hambre por ella solo se intensificó. Introduciendo su propia mano bajo la cinturilla de los pantalones que la morena vestía, agarró con fuerza una de sus nalgas. Si seguían así estaba claro que él iba a correrse en sus pantalones. Ella intensificó sus caricias sobre la ropa, y él le introdujo uno de sus dedos entre sus humedecidos pliegues desde atrás. La devoraría allí mismo pero esa mutua satisfacción que se estaban dando era tremendamente excitante. Ella lo miró mientras ambos se corrieron.

Definitivamente necesitaba más de ella.

o0o

 

Blaise estaba en el salón del hotel esperando a los demás antes de salir a cenar. Las "parejas" habían corrido a sus respectivas habitaciones, no tenía duda de lo que se encontraba en aquellos momentos haciendo su amigo Theo. Pero él estaba reservando toda aquella tensión para la noche. 

Dejaron a Potter haciendo su turno en la reserva, tanto él como el mayor de los Weasley los acompañaron a la salida, la despedida con este estaba más que cargada de significado, muy mal tenía que estar funcionando su intuición si no lo veía aparecer esa misma noche.

—¿No subes a descansar?—escuchó a su lado.

El auror lo miraba con su habitual sonrisa, Blaise intentó no sentir nada, pero nuevamente fracasó. Le devolvió la sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres una copa?—le ofreció—.Odio beber solo.

El moreno asintió, aún se sentía nervioso a su lado, pero al parecer el pelirrojo no tenía en cuenta el momento vivido la noche anterior. Mejor así.

Cuatro cervezas para el otro, y tres copas de vino para él más tarde, se sentía relajado con Ron Weasley. La conversación había fluido fácil, y ambos estuvieron poniéndose al día de esos años después de la guerra.

Blaise se perdía en los relatos de misiones y entrenamientos que al parecer eran su vida. Se sentía cómodo contándole cómo él cambió de país con su madre y como había acabado montando el club con sus amigos.

Lo sintió cercano cuando el tema de los matrimonios de su madre le puso tenso, Weasley tenía la extraña cualidad de impedir que su lado más frívolo saliera a la luz, dejando tan solo a Blaise, el chico que odiaba compartir a su madre y que no daba un Knut por las relaciones amorosas.

Weasley le confesó como la relación más larga que había tenido había sido con Granger y como no se veía teniendo otra, ese terrero le resultaba demasiado pantanoso y complicado como para querer adentrarse nuevamente.

Profundamente Blaise le entendió, ¿no le había sucedido a él también? Nada en sus amantes le hacía desear algo más y para él estaba bien con eso. Weasley era solo una fantasía y las fantasías no computaban ¿cierto?

Un momento sumamente íntimo y de conexión se produjo entre ambos, y Blaise sintió el impulso de besarlo de nuevo, como si no hubiera tenido suficiente con la negativa de la noche anterior.

Sus amigos los sacaron de aquella íntima conversación que habían acabado teniendo, y de nuevo aquel telón que escondía una parte de sí mismo que pocos conocían cayó.

A pesar de lo agradable de la conversación se sentía algo turbado, como si hubiera depositado algo de sí mismo en alguien más que sus propios amigos. Durante toda la cena, ambos compartieron miradas y sonrisas cuando hablaban, y una parte de él quería compartir más con él, y por una vez, no fue sexo lo que cruzó su mente.

Como había esperado el hermano mayor apareció vestido de modo informal, era un espécimen realmente suculento, y Blaise se relamió de anticipación, pero había un pequeño regusto amargo al final de su boca. Y la mejor opción que consiguió para camuflarlo fue un buena dosis de alcohol, quizás excesiva como se dio cuenta cuando su caminar vacilante hacia su habitación en el hotel le hizo chocar contra lo que le pareció un muro de hormigón. No fue más que el duro pecho del auror, en esos momentos no le apetecía mucho hablar con él, el alcohol siempre le soltaba la lengua, y no era ahí donde debería acabar esa noche.

¿Dónde estaba el otro con el que iba a acostarse?

Sintió una mano en su cadera, oh, sí, ahí estaba.

—No creo que sea necesario que le acompañes, Charlie—escuchó decirle en la bruma de su borrachera.

No se había dado cuenta que tras el golpe contra su pecho el menor del clan no le había soltado el brazo, y en un momento se vio unido a los dos hermanos a través de su cuerpo; su imaginación desmedida imaginó las posibilidades y por primera vez no le gustó lo que imaginó, no por sus lazos sanguíneos, Merlin sabía que eso no era impedimento, sino porque en su fantasía solo podía contemplar al menor.

—Vete a dormir, Ron—le contestó el de los dragones, ¿Charlie, cierto?

—¿No ves que está completamente ebrio?—le dijo irritado su fantasía, oh era tan apuesto con su ceño fruncido, pero definitivamente le gustaba más sonriendo.

Sintió un tirón de sus caderas y el cuerpo tras de sí reclamándolo, pero eso hizo que se separa un poco de Ron, no, le gustaba estar más cerca de Ron, le gustaba como sonaba su nombre en su mente.

—Charlie, suéltale, ya.—Blaise se quedó estático ante la orden férrea de su fantasía, mierda si le hablaba a él así quizás se corriera sin tocarse. Sí, seguro. Casi dio un paso hacia él.

—Eres un completo aguafiestas, Ronnie.—La sujeción en su cuerpo cedió y se vio perdiendo el equilibrio, los brazos fuertes de "Ronnie" le agarraron, no, él prefería Ron.

—Nos vemos, preciosura.—Oh, sí, este era el de los ojos salvajes.

—Ciao—le dijo con una sonrisa, la verdad que le gustaba más el calor que sentía en los brazos de Ron.

—Blaise Zabini estás completamente borracho.—En sus oídos aquello se escuchó como un "Blaise Zabini te voy a hacer completamente mío" quizás por eso el "sí" suplicante que salió de sus labios le hizo reír.

Sus ojos azules cielo le miraban, ya no había arruga en su entrecejo, sino la bonita sonrisa sincera que a pesar de todo tanto le gustaba.

Alzándose de nuevo depositó un suave beso en sus labios, sí, eran como los recordaba, suaves y gruesos. Tan solo un poco más, pero él de nuevo gentilmente se separó de ellos.

—O bien me estás confundiendo con mi hermano o estás adquiriendo una curiosa fijación por besarme delante de tu puerta—le dijo no lo suficientemente lejos para no sentir su respiración.

—No—le dijo acariciándole el entrecejo liso—Tú eres Ronald...—Su labios eran demasiado sugerentes y depositó un nuevo beso que él le permitió.—...Ronnie...—dijo separándose apenas.—...Ron...

Sus brazos eran cómodos, y su embriaguez hicieron el resto dejando a un inconsciente moreno entre sus brazos, quizás no hubiera un mejor lugar, ¿cierto?

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3. Londres**

 

Theo andaba contrariado, la despedida con los exGryffindors había sido cordial, pero nada más.

Cualquiera después de esas dos noches de puro sexo ardiente hubiera esperado algo más. No sabía qué más pero si algo diferente a "Que te vaya bien, Nott".

¿En serio? Aquella era la despedida más pésima que había tenido hasta el momento. No se consideraba alguien con baja autoestima, pero aquello no cuadraba con lo vivido hacía escasas horas y allí estaba ella con una sonrisa y aquellas estúpidas palabras.

Algo como "fue estupendo" o "llámame y hazme tuya"... algo diferente, tampoco es que se plateara nada más con la castaña. No frecuentaba relaciones, pero aquella indiferencia le resultaba grosera, muy grosera.

La cara de su amigo no lucía mucho mejor, realmente el moreno había bebido más de lo aconsejado y lucía una bonita resaca, era estúpido, hubiera podido tomar una poción contra ello. Pero ahí estaba, como un muerto en vida esquivando a conciencia la mirada de determinado auror.

Al menos los otros dos fueron realmente cordiales con ellos, era buen tipo ese Longbotton, y ella, bueno, no creía que su nombre y el aburrimiento pudiera nunca ir en la misma frase.

En la oficina de trasladores se separaron, tentado a tener unas palabras a parte con Granger desistió cuando ella tomaba un memorándum que le llegaba en esos momentos y su rostro aunque hermoso avecinaba tormenta.

Oh, gracias ya había tenido su ración por ese día.

—Llévame a casa, y déjame morir allí como un buen amigo—le pidió Blaise.

Con eso sí podía cumplir, pensó dando una última mirada a Granger

Blaise se sentía a punto de estallar, nunca, nunca bebía tanto, le parecía del todo vulgar llegar a ese estado y más tener tremenda resaca al día siguiente. Sí, podría haber comprado alguna poción para ello, pero la nebulosa de estar entre los brazos de Ron Weasley diciéndole tonterías de enamorado le hacían preferir el coma en vida en el que se encontraba.

Evitó al auror todo el tiempo posible, y con un simple "Adiós" se despidió de todos. No, no le miraría más.

Cada uno en su esquina del cuadrilátero, gracias. Ya había tenido suficiente del pelirrojo.

Él quería volver a su vida, a su modo de llevarla, y no a sentirse tan estúpido de no entender un no y seguir insistiendo mientras le miraban con condescendencia.

Mierda, eso le había jodido. Él era fabuloso, no un baboso, gracias a Merlín nadie vio eso y dudaba que Weasley fuera a hablar de su experiencia homoerótica con él. Él en su lugar no iría alardeando de que iba besando chicas por ahí.

Dormiría, tomaría la condenada poción, comería y al día siguiente volvería a ser el de siempre. Seguro.

 

o0o

 

Theo giraba la carpeta que llevaba entre sus manos con la renovación de los permisos del Club, hacía un mes aproximadamente, pero la idea seguía rondando su mente.

Quizás una visita de cortesía ya que estaba en el Ministerio no fuera tan mala. Eso solía pasar, ¿no? Bien ellos no eran amigos que se visitaran, pero él quería comprobar algo.

Caminó hacia el departamento de Leyes mágicas algo nervioso, pero decidido, Theodore Nott no era un cobarde y nunca lo había sido. Una visita de cortesía seguro que la hacía bufar y eso podría ser divertido.

Era un departamento atestado de pergaminos, no podía comprender como alguien podía trabajar en ese desorden de papeles, pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando chocó contra él una chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

Buscó a quien preguntar por la morena entre las pilas de pergaminos y volúmenes completamente polvorientos. No podía imaginarla en aquel ambiente, sinceramente.

—Disculpe ¿Hermione Granger?—preguntó a lo que parecía un moño alto.

La anciana bajo el moño parecía tan antigua como muchos de los rollos allí apilados. Sus ojos acuosos se abrieron cómicamente, y señaló una puerta más adelante.  
Él le sonrió y agradeció la indicación con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Delante de la puerta, tomó por un momento aire, si fuera sincero consigo mismo se diría que deseaba verla, y como allí en su cabeza no había nadie juzgando, se dio ánimos y llamó con decisión.

—Adelante—le llegó la voz firme de Granger. Mierda su sola voz le transportaba a aquella habitación de Rumanía.

Theo no hubiera podido esperarse el orden reinante en aquel despacho, la antítesis del caos exterior, y en medio del lugar en una pulcra mesa, Hermione Granger, tan hermosa como la recordaba sumergida en la redacción de un documento con su vuela pluma mientras ojeaba otros documentos.

—Te he dicho mil veces que hables y no te quedes ahí mirándome como un pasmarote, Lucy—dijo molesta, pero sin mirarle.

—No sé si esa tal Lucy salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos hace unos segundos, pero no me extrañaría—dijo divertido Theo cuando ella alzó la vista hacia él—. Buenos días, Granger.

—¿Nott?¿Qué demonios haces aquí?—dijo ella aún sentada.

—Yo creo que realizando una visita de cortesía—contestó.

—Solo tú podrías hacer esas tontas cosas—dijo dirigiendo una nueva mirada a su vuela pluma que esperaba mirándolos a los dos intermitentemente.

—Ya sabes, estúpidamente cortés, ¿no?

—Absolutamente—dijo finalmente levantándose. Ella vestía pulcramente un traje de chaqueta, pero el sabía todo lo que escondía esa ropa e involuntariamente reaccionó dando un paso hacia adelante—.Y bien... ¿Hola?

Él río, tenía algo que le recordaba a su amigo Draco, tenía un don para sonar desagradable con escasa palabras.

—¿Qué tal todo?—le preguntó.

—Bien, como siempre—contestó ella colocando las manos en sus caderas—. Como habrás podido comprobar allá afuera, luchando contra el caos cada día.—Parecía cansada—.Y todos esos allá afuera no ayudan, a veces pienso que si tan solo me dejaran todo a mí acabaríamos antes.

—No lo dudo, créeme—dijo Theo, esa mujer sería capaz de eso y mucho más.

—Odio trabajar rodeada de ineptos—sentenció—. Y no disfruto perdiendo mi tiempo.

Wow, directa, desde luego.

—No te preocupes, mi visita será breve.—Se recompuso Theo con su mejor sonrisa—Me preguntaba si te gustaría cenar algún día conmigo, siempre y cuando, esos ineptos no te maten antes de estupidez.

Ella lo miraba sorprendida, estaba claro que no espera aquello.

Se sentó sobre el borde de su mesa y acarició el puente de su pecosa nariz desviando su mirada. En esa pose Theo sintió la necesidad de abrazarla, estúpido, sí. Sobre todo cuando él se acercó y ella le lanzó una mirada que lo dejó estático donde estaba.

—Veamos, Nott—dijo ella tomando impulso—. Follamos, follamos mucho, pero no tengo interés en nada más, ni ahora ni nunca ¿Lo entiendes?—dijo ella seria—. Espero que así sea y que con esto no tengamos que soportar una nueva incómoda situación.

—Entendido, Granger—dijo completamente serio, su sinceridad rayaba en la crueldad, él nunca había tratado a ningún amante de ese modo, por mucho que algunos se hubieran pasado de pesados. Ella estaba siendo hiriente a conciencia.—Cuídate.

Comprobado, allí no había más que una arrogante, hermosa, sí, pero desagradable chica con problemas afectivos.

Salió de allí con la más que clara idea de nunca más volver.

Podía entender a Lucy, alguien con un carácter frágil lidiando con esa arpía a diario se quebraría rápidamente.

 

o0o

 

Cuando la noche inició Blaise no hubiera podido imaginar que acabaría de ese modo.

Un tipo completamente colocado estaba en mitad de la pista de baile del Merlin's, eso llegados a un punto no hubiera sido un problema, el problema era que tenía su varita, y no, no la que todos hubieran estado pensando, en el cuello de otro mago.

El problema era que el desquiciado era un ex de Blaise y el mago atacado su actual ligue.   
  


Solían tener esas cosas bajo control, pero cada tanto algo así pasaba. Una escena de celos, algún vaso roto, incluso una nariz sangrando, pero no esto, nunca esto. Ese tipo de relación enfermiza le resultaba del todo detestable, había muchos peces en el mar ¿por qué ir contra el que no quiere nadar más en tus aguas?

Notó a su lado a Theo y los chicos de seguridad rodeando a su ex amante, mierda, ni siquiera recordaba con claridad su nombre. Aquello solo iba de mal en peor.

—¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?—le gritaba totalmente ido.

—Por favor, suéltale y hablemos de esto—intentaba Blaise rascando en su memoria por el nombre del individuo, nada, cierto era que no solía tenerlos muy en cuenta, no duraban tanto como para retenerlos.

—¿Protegiendo a tu novio?—dijo totalmente herido, apretando más su varita contra el cuello ajeno. Al pobre rehén lo acaba de conocer, y le miraba con los ojos como platos totalmente atemorizado por la situación.

—Él no es mi novio, hablemos, por favor—repitió Blaise cada vez más molesto.

—Entonces te dará igual que le raje la garganta, ¿no?—realmente ese hombre estaba del todo fuera de sí.

—Háblame, anda, olvídate de él—insistió, estaba completamente acojonado, y notaba como el otro temblaba en el agarre.

Gracias a Merlín, ya no quedaba nadie en el club, habían podido echar a los más curiosos, no necesitaban público si no conseguían que aquello acabara bien.

—Amigo, piensa mejor lo que haces—escuchó una voz familiar a su espalda.

—Él, él es mío, nadie tiene derecho a tocarlo....—le decía a alguien a las espaldas de Blaise, él no tenía que girarse para saber quien era.

Un grupo de aurores con sus varitas en alto los estaban rodeando lentamente.

Y lo cierto es que Blaise se sintió mucho mejor al saber que Weasley estaba allí haciéndose cargo de eso. Él estaba al límite y tenerle detrás le dio mucha tranquilidad.

—Este no es el modo de ganarte su afecto, créeme—le dijo Weasley.

—No... pero este no le tocará—dijo furioso.

—Oh, ese pobre hombre no es tú problema—dijo divertido.

Blaise estaba alucinando, quizás no hubiera sido tan buena idea que estuviera allí, ¿se estaba burlando de ese loco?

—No, Marcus, él no es tu problema—mierda, sí, se llamaba Marcus, ey cómo lo sabía Weasley. Pero el hilo de pensamientos de Blaise se fue por el caño cuando sintió las manos del auror en sus caderas acariciándolo.

Los ojos de pupilas dilatadas de su loco ex estaban abiertos como platos, probablemente los suyos también más cuando sintió como el auror lo atraía contra su cuerpo y deslizaba su gran mano sobre su vientre.   
Todo fue más rápido de lo que su dañado cerebro pudo asimilar. El tal Marcus aflojó el agarre de su ligue, dirigiendo su varita hacia ellos dos, pero no pudo hacer más cuando cuatro aurores lo hechizaron a la vez y se lanzaron contra él arrebatándole la varita y esposándolo

Él seguía apoyado contra Weasley, aún tenía sus manos sobre él y cuando le habló Blaise tardó en poder articular palabra.

—¿Estás bien?—le repitió.

Al ver que no contestaba lo giró sobre su cuerpo hablándole a escasos centímetros.

—¿Estás bien?—Joder aquello era como un deja vu de Hogwarts, entre sus brazos y salvándole de nuevo.

—Sí..., creo.—Intentó separarse pero el pelirrojo lo tenía bien sujeto.

Un par de meses desde Brasov y todo seguía igual, Blaise no era inmune a su mirada limpia.

—Bien hecho, Weasley—dijeron a su espalda, Blaise aprovechó para separarse—. Poco ortodoxo, eso sí.

—Gracias jefe.

—Nos llevamos a este individuo al Ministerio.—El hombre era mayor que ellos pero robusto como parecían ser todos los aurores. Vio como llevaban al ex furibundo escoltado entre otros dos.

—Yo te quería, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué?—gimoteaba.

Blaise se sentía del todo abochornado, desde luego tenía que empezar a seleccionar mejor a sus amantes; la abstinencia no entraba en sus planes de vida.

—Weasley, acompañe al señor Zabini al Ministerio para tomarle declaración.

—Eddison, al otro muchacho llévelo usted—su fallido ligue lo miraba aún estupefacto.

—Lo siento—susurró a su lado cuando el tal Eddison lo acompañaba.

Su ligue los miraba a todos desconcertado mientras masajeaba su cuello, definitivamente esa noche no echaría un polvo.

Estaba deseando llegar a casa y darse una buena ducha, en el cuartel de aurores Weasley le dejó con otro compañero tomándole la declaración, se sintió tan expuesto cuando le hicieron relatar la relación que había mantenido con Marcus Hohm que dicho en voz alta parecía casi peor.

—¿No lo llevó a su domicilio nunca?—le preguntaba el auror.

—No.

—¿Todos los encuentros fueron en el despacho y en la —rebuscó entre los pergaminos—sala oscura?

—Cuarto oscuro—corrigió Blaise

—¿Qué?

—El término correcto es cuarto no sala.—Podía darse cuenta que el auror estaba respirando tomando paciencia, estaba claro que no se sentía cómodo con la terminología ni con las prácticas de su club.

Y Blaise adoraba molestar a los tipos así.

—Como sea—dijo finalmente el funcionario—. Lo importante es saber que el sujeto no conoce su lugar de residencia por si planea en el futuro buscarle de nuevo.

Blaise estaba atónito, ¿de nuevo? ¿Es que no iba a hacer nadan con él? Mierda, tener a un loco acosador no era plato de buen gusto.

—Vamos, Will no asustes al señor Zabini—dijo Weasley a su lado—. Creo que le está quedando bien claro las consecuencias de su loco amor por este hombre y que no volverá a molestarlo.

—Pero no hubo delito...—dijo el tal Will.

—Créeme, le quedó claro.—Esta vez no le hablaba a su compañero sino a él. Algo en su tono le hizo confiar.

—Yo acompañaré al señor Zabini a su domicilio de todos modos para comprobar que todo está correcto.

Aquello tenía un cierto aire a lo vivido en Brasov, Weasley acompañándole a su habitación. Tan solo que estaba vez estaba del todo exhausto por lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, por la intervención de dicho auror sobándole, cosa de la que tampoco es que fuera a quejarse, pero que le había tocado la fibra sensible.

Y ahora allí estaban, de nuevo andando por el corredor que llevaba a la puerta de su apartamento. Jugaba con la llave entre sus manos sin saber bien que decir.

—Abre y déjame pasar delante—le dijo autoritario—. Dudo que haya llegado hasta aquí, pero siempre es mejor prevenir que curar, o al menos eso siempre decía mi madre—concluyó giñándole un ojo.

Abrió y vio como esas anchas espaldas entraban en su lugar más personal, el motivo por el que el tarado de la noche no lo conocía era porque él jamás invitaba allí a nadie, nadie salvo Theo y Draco habían estado y debía decir que incluso ellos en contadas ocasiones.

Le escuchaba abrir puertas y lanzar hechizos pero hasta que no lo volvió a ver acercándose hasta él no supo que había estado mordiéndose una de sus inmaculadas uñas.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó algo ansioso.

—Nada, todo limpio—dijo Weasley enfundando su varita.

Soltó el aire de los pulmones mucho más tranquilo.

—Gracias.

Weasley ya estaba fuera de su apartamento, y le sonrió.

—Es mi trabajo—dijo correctamente—pero fue divertido verle la cara desencajada a aquel tipejo. He de decirte que tu ojo para los ligues es pésimo.

Y ambos comenzaron a reír, Blaise se relajó después del estrés acumulado.

—Bueno, he de irme mi turno aún no ha acabado.—A pesar de que estaba trabajando, a Blaise le hubiera gustado estar un poco más con él, en cierto modo su compañía le tranquilizaba.

—De nuevo gracias y pásate cuando quieras por el club, tendrás tragos gratis—¿Había sonado demasiado agradecido? ¿Le tomaría aquella propuesta velada a volver a verse?

—Te tomo la palabra, pero quizás te salga caro, no me has visto beber.

—Asumo el riesgo—no quería volver a coquetear con él, pero tenía deformación profesional.—Buenas noches, Weasley.

Estaba girándose para entrar en su adorado hogar cuando el auror lo detuvo.

—¿Hoy no vas a darme mi beso?

La cara de Blaise era un cuadro, ¿en serio había escuchado bien? ¿Un beso? ¿Le estaba pidiendo que le besara?

—¿Perdona?—le preguntó girándose.

—Pensé que los besos bajo el quicio de una puerta conmigo eran ya una tradición.—Sus ojos azul cielo brillaban en plena noche. Pero en su cara había un mohín chistoso. El cabrón le estaba tomando el pelo.

Blaise acortó la distancia entre ellos y le dio un suave beso en los labios, si quería bromas él le iba a callar la boca. Que además le diera la excusa perfecta para volver a besarle eran minucias.

—No debemos faltar a las tradiciones, ¿cierto?— le dijo cuando se separó y le cerró la puerta en las narices.  
  
  
  
  


Theo estaba escribiéndole un email a Draco sobre lo sucedido en el club esa noche, cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

Había dejado a Blaise con Ron Weasley, la intervención del pelirrojo le hubiera hecho sonreír si no fuera porque tenían en mitad de la pista a un loco queriendo rebanar cuellos con su varita.

No pensaba que esos dos fueran a separarse por toda la noche, pero al parecer sus cálculos no habían salido bien.

Cuando abrió la puerta y no fue su amigo quien apareció, se dio cuenta que era absurdo que fuera él, hubiera aparecido por red flu.

No, obviamente no era Blaise, una morena de pelo corto y ojos duros le miraba desde abajo.

—¿Granger?

Ella parecía por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado algo menos segura de sí misma. Posiblemente fuera la última persona que hubiera esperado ver en su puerta y al parecer ella opinaba lo mismo.

Pero no le dio tiempo a preguntar si le pasaba algo cuando se alzó sobre sus puntas y besó sus labios.

Mierda, debería rechazarla no tenía ganas de jugar a ese juego, ya había tenido suficiente de su cruda personalidad. Pero realmente le gustaba su sabor y las manos que acariciaban su pelo.

La alzó agarrándola de ese pequeño trasero suyo mientras ella lo rodeaba con sus piernas, cargándola hasta la cama de su habitación.

No, aquello no era buena idea pero no iba a dejar de disfrutar de ello, menos cuando la morena gimió su nombre contra sus labios.  
  


 


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4. Serpientes y leones**

 

Theo contemplaba como los músculos del delgado cuerpo de Hermione se movían al colocar sus ropas de nuevo, aún estaba asombrado de la visita de la morena.   
  


De la ansiedad con la que había devuelto sus besos, y la necesidad con la que lo había tomado.  
  


Si alguien le hubiera dicho hacía unas semanas que Hermione Granger pudiera vivir en un estado como aquel le hubiera dicho que se equivocaban de mujer.  
  


Pero a veces las ideas que nos formamos de los demás son solo aquellas que ellos nos dejan ver, y había más, mucho más bajo esa capa de fuerza que ella levantaba a su alrededor, lo había visto en sus ojos, en sus manos y en sus labios esa noche. Y ahora, junto a sus ropas la estaba levantando de nuevo.  
  


—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó llevado por el impulso de no perder ese momento.  
  


—Tengo prisa, tenía que estar en el Ministerio hace 20 minutos—dijo ella sin mirarle, notaba como trozo a trozo la barrera se alzaba.  
  
  
  


—¿Quieres cenar conmigo esta noche?—le preguntó intentado colarse dentro una vez más.  
  


—Lo siento, no puedo—nuevamente no le miró. Tan solo se puso de pie y buscó sus zapatos fuera de la habitación.  
  


Theo se levantó, no eran las respuestas bordes a las que le había acostumbrado, pero sabía que estaba tratando de huir de su casa.  
  


La encontró calzándose en el salón y lista para irse, él aún en ropa interior se sentía algo ridículo.  
  


—No es que no me gustara tu visita nocturna—le dijo acercándose a ella, haciéndola girar y encararle—. Pero ¿podrías explicarme a qué viniste antes de salir huyendo?  
  


—Sexo, acaso no quedó claro.—La mirada sobre su cuerpo prácticamente desnudo le hizo sentir algo que nunca había sentido, se sintió usado, y lo cierto es que no le gustó nada—Vamos, Nott, eres un polvo increíble, deberías sentirte orgulloso.  
  


Pero Theo no se sentía nada orgulloso, podría aceptar ser un polvo para ella, de hecho en Brasov lo aceptó encantado, eso era lo que él había querido en ese momento, ¿cierto? Pero había algo en el modo en el que le hacía sentir las cosas que era totalmente incorrecto.  
  


Cuando se dio cuenta ella ya no estaba en su apartamento, estaba solo, en calzoncillos y con una sensación bastante incómoda de sentirse un trozo de carne para esa mujer.  
  
  
  


Blaise estaba aún en la cama, sentía como si la noche anterior hubiera recibido una paliza, la tensión por la situación en el Merlin's había sido abrumadora, y su cuerpo se resentía.  
  


Entre sus sábanas se dejó llevar por el recuerdo de aquella otra lectura de la noche, Weasley rodando sus brazos por su cuerpo, reclamándolo como suyo aunque solo hubiera sido una estratagema para confundir a su ex amante; no era real, pero Blaise la rememoraba una y otra vez, notar en su espalda el pecho musculoso del auror, sus manos acariciando su vientre, el aliento en su cuello.   
  


Blaise se encontraba completamente duro y no dudó en autosatisfacerse con el recuerdo de su eterno salvador, pensando en que esa mano que le había acariciado el vientre bajaba a acariciarle su miembro, su aliento jadeándole en el cuello, y sus labios gruesos besándole la piel.   
  


"Él no es tu problema" rememoró sus palabras, y su subconsciente las modificó hasta convertirlas en "él es mío, él es mío..." como un mantra hasta que Blaise se vino jadeando su nombre.  
  
  
  


Oficialmente se declaraba afectado por el "asunto Weasley" iba a tener que buscarse un novio, y a Blaise no le gustaban nada los novios.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Ya he avisado a Draco, dice que vendrá a Londres dentro de poco—le dijo Theo unos días después en el club.—Por cierto, vendrá con Potter y creo que va a haber presentación oficial.  
  


No es algo que ambos no hubieran estado esperando, lo de aquellos dos iba completamente en serio. Y al ritmo que iban y lo posesivo que era Draco desde pequeño no le extrañaría que anunciara que habría boda en menos de un año.  
  


La idea de su amado amigo enamorado hasta ese punto le hizo sonreír.  
  


—No querría perderme por nada del mundo la cara de Lucius Malfoy cuando le presente a su futuro yerno—continuó Theo.  
  


—Deberíamos llevar una cámara, seguro que quieren inmortalizar el momento.  
  
  
  


Su amigo rió su chanza, pero sus ojos le traspasaron fijándose en otra persona, y sus ojos negros rieron como un gato.  
  


—Creo que tu novio ha venido a por más—le dijo.  
  


Blaise giró la cabeza a una velocidad que hubiera podido provocarle una torticolis.  
  


Una cabellera corta pelirroja le dejaba bien claro de quien estaba hablando, no esperaba verlo tan pronto, pero no podía negar que se alegraba, al menos una parte de él lo quería todo el tiempo cerca, lo más cerca posible. Otra, pequeñita le decía que lo sacara del sistema, pero era demasiado pequeña en esos momentos.  
  


La sonrisa sincera del auror le atraía desde el otro lado del club, y sin despedirse de Theo fue a su encuentro.  
  


—Hola—dijo Blaise, quizás más contento de lo que debería.  
  


—Hola—dijo acercándose, Blaise estaba acostumbrado al ruido del ambiente, la música, las conversaciones. Ningún problema, Blaise dio un paso más.  
  


—¿Qué quieres tomar?—le preguntó mientras asimilaba que su fantasía estaba allí solo, con él.  
  


—¿Qué me recomiendas?—le dijo inclinándose un poco hacia él.  
  
  
  
  
  


Blaise le miró entornando los ojos, se le ocurrían demasiadas recomendaciones pero desgraciadamente ninguna tenía que ver con el alcohol.  
  


Blaise habló con uno de los camareros y dos copas aparecieron en la barra, le acercó la suya a Ron, acariciando sutilmente sus mano.  
  


—Los clásicos nunca fallan—dijo cuando el pelirrojo saboreó con gusto el ambarino licor.  
  


—Whisky de fuego añejo—dijo con aprecio.  
  


—Lo mejor.  
  


—No esperaba menos de ti.  
  


Mierda, porqué todo lo que salía de esa carnosa boca era como una invitación, una insinuación a que Blaise tenía el camino abierto, para después darse cuenta de que no era verdad.

Lo condujo a uno de los reservados que podían ocuparse y que solían ser de lo más codiciados para los grupos, pero realmente deseaba hablar con ese hombre que se estaba metiendo en lugares que otros no habían llegado ni a rozar.  
  


 

—¿Por qué has venido?—no se iba a andar con paños caliente, no era su estilo, pero su estilo no servía con el hombre delante de él.  
  


—Decidí tomarte la palabra, realmente servís un Whisky excelente—dijo sin mirar su copa, sino a los ojos marrones de Blaise.  
  


—Weasley, mientes fatal—le reprendió bebiendo.  
  


—Quería saber cómo estabas.—Habían abierto la veda de la sinceridad—Y a ojear que no tengas más ex zumbados, realmente tendrías que cuidar con quien te juntas.  
  


—¿Estás sugiriendo algo?—dijo acercándose más.   
  


—Que tienes un gusto pésimo para elegir amantes—dijo socarrón el pelirrojo.  
  


Blaise bufó, al parecer iban a seguir danzando en ese baile que se había establecido entre los dos. Y por una vez, Blaise no quería bailar, ni jugar, solo quería besarle y que él quisiera ir más allá.  
  


—¿Ves algo que te guste para mí?—dijo echándose hacia atrás mirando a la pista—. Desde que te has erigido en mi salvador, ¿vas a darle el visto bueno a mis ligues?  
  


—No es mala idea.  
  


—¿Estás en la lista?  
  


—Aunque me sienta halagado, no, no estoy en la lista.  
  
  
  


Y ahí estaba de nuevo su negativa, y ya estaba empezando a aburrirse, a él no le rechazaban tanto desde... bueno nunca le habían rechazado tanto y habían seguido ahí mirándolo, sonriéndole.   
  


—Entonces cuando vea a uno, ya sé a quien le preguntaré, ¿le pasarás tu radar auror?—Blaise sabía que debería apartarse y no aceptar esa amistad que estaba intentando fraguar el pelirrojo, ¿cómo ser su amigo si lo quería dentro de sí? Se consideraba lo suficiente inteligente para no meterse en esas historias, pero sabía que era incapaz de apartarse, al menos de momento.  
  


Conversaron demasiadas horas, más de las que un auror que trabajaba a la mañana siguiente debería estar trasnochando, y aunque las dosis de alcohol habían ido reduciéndose la conversación no lo hacía, como aquella tarde en Brasov, Blaise era capaz de abrirse con él a un nivel que incluso sus mejores amigos no eran siempre capaces.  
  


Mirando el punto por el que el pelirrojo se había marchado, no sé dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo como un bobo hasta que Theo se lo señaló.  
  


—¿Sois ya novios?—le preguntó divertido.  
  


—Solo somos amigos—no se iba a engañar a él mismo, pero al menos trataría de hacerlo con los demás.  
  


—Blaise, ¿en serio quieres estar en la Friend Zone con él?—le preguntó.  
  


—Somos amigos, Theo.   
  


—¿Amigos con derecho?  
  


—Solo amigos—¿Había salido tan triste como había sonado en su cabeza?  
  


—Blaise, eres incapaz de no meterte en los pantalones de tus amigos.   
  


—Solo fueron unos revolcones, no me dirás que dañaron nuestra relación—dijo coqueto a su amigo.  
  


—No, no la dañaron, pero esa sí te dañará—le dijo acariciando su mejilla—. No te metas en esa zona o él nunca te sacará de ella.  
  


—¿Es tan malo querer estar en esa zona si es el modo de estar cerca?  
  


—Blaise Zabini, te has enamorado.  
  


Ante aquella afirmación Blaise tan solo pudo sonreír a su amigo y decidió que por esa noche ya era suficiente y que se iría a casa.  
  
  
  


Theo no era quien para decirle a su amigo que no entrara en jardines de los que no sería capaz de salir, no cuando llevaba tantas noches enredado entre las piernas de Hermione, quizás debería frenarlo, pero no, le gustaba demasiado perderse en ella y en sus demandas, aunque a la mañana siguiente se evaporara como humo entre sus dedos.  
  
  
  


o0o  
  


Blaise estaba inquieto, y por primera vez no tenía nada que ver con su nuevo amigo/dolor de cabeza.  
  
Al parecer, su querida madre iba a volver a Londres por una temporada y quería que conociera a su nuevo marido, a cuya boda ni siquiera había llegado a asistir.   
  


Y como siempre, ella era incapaz de hacer nada en lo que no lo pusiera en una situación comprometida, y pensaba organizar una fiesta para que sus amigos le conocieran.  
  


Sí, no podía negar que hubiera esperado que fuera algo más íntimo, ¿era extraño que quisiera que su madre hubiera querido compartir ese momento con él? Realmente no sabía que era lo normal con ella, pues no podría decirse que alguna vez hubiera sido una madre al uso.  
  


Y sobre todo Blaise no quería verse allí solo, rodeado del círculo de su madre, de aquel nuevo marido cuyo número ni siquiera recordaba.  
  


En cualquier otra ocasión hubiera pedido a Theo que le acompañara, pero todo dentro de sí le decía que necesitaba a Ron, aunque fuera en calidad de aquella extraña amistad que llevaban meses gestando.  
  


Con él se sentía seguro, a pesar de que no había menguado ni un poco el deseo de estar con él, quizás solo había mutado a esa extraña necesidad de estar siempre a su lado.  
  


Lo curioso es que el pelirrojo siempre estaba disponible para él, por lo que la ansiedad que podría llegar a sentir por no consumar esa relación se diluía con su cercanía.  
  


Y allí estaba, en su apartamento, vestido de gala como tanto odiaba, a escasos minutos de que su "cita" apareciera por la chimenea.  
  


Cuando escuchó el ruido de la llamas, se comenzó a sentir más relajado, más cuando sintió los brazos de Ron estrechándolo.  
  


—Tranquilo, estaré allí contigo—le dijo, y supo que había hecho bien en pedírselo.   
  


Realmente se veía impresionante con su túnica de gala, y aunque odiaba ese tipo de festejos tenerlo allí con él riéndose de cualquier cosa que pudieran encontrar divertida le hizo mucho más amena la velada.  
  


Su querida y ausente madre tan solo le dirigió una palabras cuando llegaron, tan fría cómo siempre no llegaba a comprender cómo enlazaba matrimonios de esa manera.  
  


Y a pesar de todo, no podía decir que no doliera sentirse tan poco importante para su único familiar.  
  


Una mano en su espalda y una mirada a esos ojos azules cielo, le devolvieron algo de ánimo.  
  


Iba a dar por concluida la visita, pues creía haber cumplido de sobra cuando eligió ese momento ella para acercárseles de nuevo con su marido.   
  


—Cariño, ¿qué tal todo por Londres?—le preguntó mirando directamente a Ron.  
  


—Bien, madre, como siempre.  
  


—No sé como soportas este clima, nada como el Mediterráneo, ¿verdad Pierre?—le dijo a su marido llavero del momento, éste embelesado asintió.  
  


—¿Y este es tu nuevo amiguito, Blaise?—le preguntó, con la deferencia de mirarle esta vez a él—. Deberías sentar la cabeza, hijo, ya vas teniendo edad de buscarte una buena mujer y formar una familia ¿no crees?  
  


Ese era el otro tema favorito de su madre cuando le veía, Blaise alucinaba que alguien que cambiaba de marido como quien cambia de vestido se atreviera a cuestionar su estilo de vida.  
  


Pero no fue él el que contestó esta vez.  
  


—Lo siento señora, dudo que su hijo pueda buscar a una buena mujer, ya tiene pareja, y soy yo. Ron Weasley—dijo acariciando su espalda de modo tranquilizador.  
  


No sabría decir cual de los dos estaba más sorprendido, si Blaise o su madre. Porque ninguno fue capaz de decir nada.  
  


—Encantado de conoceros, chicos. Espero verlos más seguido—dijo el marido del que era incapaz de recordar el nombre, pero que al parecer tenía mejor educación que su madre. Que siguió la ronda de charla empujada por su marido.  
  


—Vámonos de aquí— le dijo Ron, y no podía decir que no estaba de acuerdo.  
  


En el apartamento de Blaise, aún seguía en shock, sabía que Ron le defendería delante de ella, ¿no lo hacía siempre que tenía la oportunidad?, su caballero de brillante armadura.   
  


Lo que aún lo tenía conmocionado es lo bien que había sonado aquello, su pareja, y lo inalcanzable que aquella relación era para ellos. Maldita suerte la suya, por una vez que encontraba a una persona con la que correría el riesgo de una relación, no era más que su amigo.  
  


—Siento eso que pasó—dijo sentado en su sofá el auror, ya era tan común verlo allí que no le extrañó la comodidad con la que se movía por su intimidad.  
  


—No tienes la culpa de que tenga por madre un dementor camuflado bajo ese hermoso rostro—dijo con una mueca mientras vertía licor en dos copas.  
  


Le tendió una copa y se sentó junto a él.  
  


—Realmente es odiosa—le dijo acariciando su brazo—. Al menos ese marido suyo parece simpático.  
  


—No entiendo qué ven en ella.  
  


—El amor es extraño—dijo encogiéndose de hombros el pelirrojo.  
  


—Y tanto—que se lo dijeran a él.  
  


Dejó escapar el aire y la tensión que había estado acumulando, apoyándose en el hombro de Ron. Este paso uno de sus brazos por su hombro.  
  


—Gracias por dar la cara por mí.  
  


—Solo por ver su cara mereció la pena—ambos rieron, era verdad.   
  


Le miró desde aquella postura, su olor le embriagaba, y por una vez, de verdad, deseo que aquello fuera posible entre ellos.  
  


—Ojalá fuera verdad—dijo tan solo en un susurro, a la nada, a sí mismo.   
  


—Blaise...—le contestó el pelirrojo.  
  


—Ya lo sé, solo amigos...—apartó su mirada de él. Pero una mano le impidió agachar su cabeza.  
  


Realmente no tenía ganas de escuchar una nueva vez que le halagaba pero no; pero no fue una negativa de sus labios lo que encontró sino un suave beso sobre ellos. Seguido de otro, y otro más, mientras su brazo lo apretaba contra él.  
  


Aunque ellos habían seguido teniendo la broma de los besos en los quicios de las puertas, no se habían besado desde la noche de la detención en el club.  
  


Blaise se dejó llevar en esos suaves besos, no más que pequeñas caricias, realmente lo deseaba, más que nada que hubiera deseado en su vida, y abrió su boca, apenas lo suficiente pero notó como el beso se profundizaba y la lengua del auror le lamía el labio inferior.  
  


Aquel beso era nuevo, aquel beso era más, y la avidez con la que se acariciaban con sus lenguas le hizo perder la cabeza a Blaise, sin mucho esfuerzo se colocó sobre el regazo del pelirrojo, que le devoraba calentando las llamas que dormían dentro desde el primer día.  
  


Y no era lo único que ardía, sentado sobre él podía sentir que su obsesión estaba excitado, sentirlo por primera vez así no hizo más que calentarlo y frotarse contra él.  
  


Notó sus manos en sus nalgas apretándole y gimió necesitado, lo quería dentro, lo necesitaba.  
  


Se separó para mirarlo, para ver que era real, que aquello estaba ocurriendo. Sus labios rojos y húmedos, sus pupilas dilatadas le miraban desenfocado.  
  


—Ron...—gimió frotándose de nuevo.  
  


Buscó sus labios, pero estos no se movieron, su manos no le apretaban y Blaise se dio cuenta que la situación había cambiado. Lo había perdido.  
  


—Lo siento... Blaise, no puedo... —dijo apartándole de sí, era absurdo, ambos estaban completamente excitados, para muestra sus entrepiernas, pero la mirada del auror le esquivaba, y Blaise sintió aquello como un jarro de agua fría.  
  


Aún miraba la puerta por la que acababa de salir el auror como un rayo, no, aquello no podía estar pasando.  
  


 


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5. En tus brazos**   
  


Draco no echaba de menos Londres, ni el clima ni su historia le hacía sentirse unido a esa ciudad, su infancia la pasó en Wiltshire.

Su vida tras la guerra, su crecimiento como empresario tuvo su sede en Londres. Salvo por sus dos queridos amigos nada le unía ya a esa ciudad.

Sin embargo de la mano del hombre al que amaba pudo apreciar la belleza que nunca había visto en ella, Harry tenía la virtud, el don, de iluminar la vida de Draco, como si hubiera vivido en una niebla baja eterna, él la abría a cada paso que daba.

Definitivamente se estaba volviendo un romántico de manual, y no había cosa que más odiara Draco que las cursilerías y los clichés. Ese tipo de pensamiento quedaría a buen recaudo dentro de su cabeza y su corazón, Harry sabía lo que él significaba en su vida, que ya no había lugar dónde él no fuera por estar juntos. Vivía en un pequeña ciudad de Rumanía, Merlín bendito, como si aquello no fuera una prueba de amor.

Pero con el calor de su mano en la suya, del amor que el moreno le demostraba sin reparos, a raudales, cubriendo el suyo y el del propio Draco, no había sido tan feliz en su vida. Y eso iba a protegerlo con uñas y dientes, a cualquier costo.

Sus padres, con los que mantenía una relación mínima, demandaban ver a su único hijo. Draco lo llevaba postergado meses, demasiados meses, les conocía serían capaces de cualquier estupidez con tal de que su hijo volviera.

Y la persona que ocupaba su corazón no tenía porqué soportar aquello, conocía el carácter de su padre, sería descortés e hiriente con Harry, siempre lo había sido. Su madre, una racista consumada, no vería con buenos ojos que aquel hombre fuera su elección.

A Draco le importaba una mierda su opinión, pero como osaran decirle algo que incomodara lo más mínimo a Harry, cortaría cualquier tipo de relación. Hacía años que era totalmente independiente de ellos, no necesitaba su fortuna, él estaba creando la propia, con su esfuerzo.

Entre su familia y Harry, no dudaría, jamás.

—Draco, relájate, solo es una visita—le dijo Harry acariciándole la mano que había apretado hasta el punto de cortarle la circulación—. Estoy contigo.

Draco relajó un poco la presión en su mano, la limpia mirada verde le transmitía toda la tranquilidad que necesitaba en esos momentos, debía enfocarse en eso, en él. Lo atrajo hacia sí, reclamando sus labios.

La mansión reconocía a cualquier Malfoy y las puertas se abrieron para ellos, aquel lugar que había sido todo en su infancia se veía deslucido por el paso de los años y los horrores que habían vivido dentro.

Una elfina nueva les condujo hacia el salón de té que tanto gustaba a su madre. Era una buena elección, algo más íntimo que el salón principal donde sus padres solían llevar a las visitas que querían impresionar.

Draco había comunicado que iría con su pareja, y sabía hasta donde llegaban las redes de su padre, dudaba mucho que no supieran en este punto quién era él.

Los encontró como siempre, sentados en sus respectivos lugares, pero hacía tanto que no los veía que notó el inicio del envejecimiento en ellos, la cabellera platinada de su padre, impoluta como siempre escondía más canas que la anterior vez que los visitó.

—Padres—saludó Draco.

Los dos pares de ojos azules se alzaron para observarlos, el rictus en el labio de su padre no le pasó desapercibido, un tic que le ocurría cuando era incapaz de esconder su desagrado por algo. Estaba confirmando que sus fuentes no se equivocaba, su hijo, su único hijo se había unido al mismísimo Harry Potter, el salvador que los sumió en el ostracismo, aquel que lo mandó a Azkaban, aquel que acabó con el psicópata de su señor.

—Draco, hijo—se levantó su madre para saludarlo.

Draco se acercó a la mujer, nunca había sido una persona cariñosa, fría y distante, aleccionadora de los principios racistas con los que su clase se manejaba. Depositó un leve beso en su mejilla, siempre suave, una belleza fría inalcanzable.

Apretó la mano de su padre, y sus ojos se retaron, como siempre pasaba, una mirada cargada de intención, intenciones que hacía demasiados años le importaban nada y menos.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a Harry, desentonaba en aquel frío lugar como un rayo de luz en las tinieblas, su rayo de luz.

—Padres, os presento a mi pareja, Harry Potter.—Ojalá pudiera sacarlo de allí pronto.

Ambos se aproximaron a Harry, Draco en un par de zancadas se les adelantó uniéndose a él, dispuesto a responder del modo que fuera necesario si sus padres intentaban algo.

—Un placer volver a verle, señor Potter—dijo primero su madre. Aquel gesto le desconcertó, siempre era su padre el primero en saludar a las visitas.

—Narcisa—la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, una sonrisa, una distinta a la que a él le dirigía se instauró en sus labios, como el gato que tiene entre sus uñas al ratón.

—Señor Potter.—Con la mano extendida de su padre hacia Harry en señal de saludo. Harry devolvió el apretón. A pesar de lo correcto del gesto, Draco sintió la tensión, pero no era unilateral, Harry siempre tan calmado, tan apacible, con su luz al rededor descargó un aura oscura, amenazadora inclusive, su limpia mirada, se llenó de poder, uno que tan solo había visto una vez en su vida, hacía tantos años en un campo de batalla desolador.

Lucius Malfoy aguantaba el tipo, incapaz de escapar de aquel apretón de manos que significaba mucho más que un saludo, era una amenaza, él había querido intimidar a Harry, como cuando era un niño, pero el adulto delante de él, no era para nada un chiquillo amedrentado.

—Señor Malfoy—dijo al fin Harry, soltando la mano de su padre.

La tensión se relajó, la conversación muda que ambos habían sostenido se terminó, y su padre los invitó a sentarse con ellos a la mesa.

Draco estaba algo confuso, pero por una vez siguió a Harry que tomó el puesto al lado de Lucius.

El té fue servido, y sus padres comenzaron la consabida conversación sobre negocios y sociedad, aquella que tanto aburría a Draco.

Podrían dar por concluida la visita, para Draco era más que suficiente, pero su madre habló antes de que Draco anunciara que se irían.

—Y bien chicos, ¿cuándo anunciareis vuestro compromiso?—dijo su madre tras dar un sorbo de su té, como quien habla del tiempo, como quien no sabe que acaba de parar el corazón de su hijo.

—Madre—la amonestó Draco.

Harry estaba sentado en el sofá del apartamento de Draco, a pesar de todo, no se había desprendido de él, siempre que tenía que realizar alguna reunión en la isla le gustaba volver a él.

Draco caminaba de un lado para el otro, como un león enjaulado, no podía creer lo que su madre se había atrevido a decir.

—Draco, cálmate—le sugirió por enésima vez Harry.

—¿Qué me calme?—se giró Draco—¿Quién es ella para dar por sentadas esas cosas? Odio cuando quieren ir por delante de mí organizando mi vida, nuestra vida.

—Ella te ama—le dijo el moreno, a lo que Draco solo bufó incrédulo.

—Tanto en cuanto les de lo que ellos quieren.

—Ella arriesgó su vida por ti—le dijo Harry serio—. No cuestiones nunca el amor que ella te tiene.

—¿Cuándo hizo ella nada de eso? ¿Cuando era un niño y nunca me tuvo en sus brazos, cuando me educó para odiar a las personas como tú, como tu amiga Granger, cuando me llevó de la mano junto a mi padre a que esto—dijo levantándose la manga de su camisa—me costara casi la vida?

Harry se levantó, tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

—Ella mintió a Voldemort por ti, arriesgo su vida, por darte una oportunidad a ti—le dijo suavemente, la mirada incrédula de Draco lo interrogaba—. En la batalla de Hogwarts cuando me encontró mal herido, me propuso un trato, ella mentía sobre mi muerte para tener una oportunidad contra Voldemort a cambio de ti, de protegerte si ellos morían ese día.

—¿Qué? Ella nunca me dijo nada de aquello—dijo él sorprendido—¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

—No había necesidad, ellos no murieron—le besó suavemente.

Separándose de él, Draco estaba aún en shock, su mente asimilando ese gesto, su madre haciendo tratos con su enemigo, por él. 

Harry lo llevó al sofá, sentándose junto a él, besando sus labios de nuevo, uno tras otro depositando pequeños besos.

—Dime, Draco, ¿acaso es que no quieres comprometerte conmigo?—dijo suavemente en mitad de uno de sus besos.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Veo que te espanta la idea—dijo con un puchero, maldito, se estaba burlando de él, él era su vida.

—No me espanta—le dijo mirándole a los ojos separándose a penas—. Pero no lo haré porque alguien me obligue. No ellos.

—¿Si nadie te obligara?

—¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?—Bruja astuta, entendía por qué había soltado aquella bomba, sembrando la idea en la mente de Harry, era una gran manipuladora, no podía negarlo.—Nada me haría más feliz que casarme contigo, Harry.

—¿Me comprarás un anillo bien grande?—le dijo burlón el moreno, y Draco se abalanzó sobre él, mientras Harry reía.

Tras una sesión de cosquillas donde finalmente Harry se rindió, ambos jadeaban riendo, se miraban, intensamente, y Draco sintió que aquello era todo lo que quería, a ese hombre bajo su cuerpo, entre sus brazos, para siempre.

—¿Harry, quieres casarte conmigo?—lo había dicho, finalmente lo había dicho, ¿era una locura?

—Sí—. No fue más que un susurro, pero le llegó al alma.

Mierda, Draco no sabía que una simple palabra pudiera hacerle tan sumamente feliz, y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que podría romperle de felicidad.

—¿No deberías hincarte de rodillas y pedírmelo bien?—le dijo Harry tratando de respirar.

—Creo que mejor te hincaré otra cosa para sellar nuestro acuerdo, ¿Algo que objetar?—le dijo frotando su incipiente erección contra su ¿prometido?

—Tú sí que sabes cómo tratar a un hombre—le dijo enredando sus piernas a su cintura y besándolo con pasión.

 

o0o  
  


 

Theo acariciaba la espalda de Hermione, ¿cuántas semanas llevaban haciendo eso? No lo recordaba, pero ya no era ninguna sorpresa encontrar a la morena en el salón de su casa. 

Le había habilitado el acceso por la red Flu, y no podía negar que era todo un acierto cuando apareció una noche, y encontró a la morena sentada en su sofá, completamente desnuda con una de sus corbatas anudada de modo informal. Recorría sus pechos hasta acabar en el inicio de su pubis, como una flecha indicándole hacia donde dirigirse.  
  


Le gustaba cuando ella se dejaba hacer entre sus brazos, cuando se entregaba verdaderamente, no es que no disfrutara de su lado dominante, sabía Dios que lo excitaba sobremanera, pero tener el lado suave de ella era casi como un regalo, uno que dudaba que ofreciera habitualmente.

Cuando con su boca abierta jadeaba su nombre, no su apellido, cuando le pedía más, mientras acariciaba su pelo, y se retorcía bajo su cuerpo. Una pequeña ventana a algo profundo en ella, y podía ver tanto dolor, solo un atisbo, algo a los que quería llegar y acariciarla allí dentro, pero era tan pequeño el resquicio que siempre era expulsado.

Los momentos de calma, como aquel, eran escasos, los sabía, y se cuestionaba a sí mismo, porque se sentía tan interesado, ¿qué tenía ella que la hacía especial para él?

—Quiero algo más que esto—le susurró en el cabello, ella abrazada a su cuerpo, casi absorbida por él, comenzó a moverse.

—No puedo darte más—le dijo.

—No quieres darme más—la corrigió.

Sus ojos castaños lo miraron, por una vez, lo miraron de verdad, sin aquella máscara de autosuficiencia, sin aquel desagrado que muchas veces usaba para dejarle claro lo que eran.

Se empezó a escapar, como siempre hacía y Theo comenzó a impacientarse.  
  


—Sácame de esto, y déjame entrar a ese otro nivel—le dijo abrazándola más fuerte.—Una cita.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, pero al menos no estaba luchando dentro de su agarre.

—Piénsalo, tampoco es tanto, una cita—insistió un poco más.—Cenar, charlar... ¿bailar?— ella elevó una ceja—. Ya veremos eso de bailar— la balanceó y ella comenzó a reír.

—Venga, Granger, atrévete—la provocó.

—No se me dan bien las citas—dijo ella pero aún no se apartaba—. No me gusta perder el tiempo, ni el tuyo ni el mío.

—Lo pasaremos bien, di que sí.

Finalmente ella se separó.

—No te entiendo, Nott...

—Theo

—¿Qué?

—Prefiero Theo, y sé que sabes pronunciarlo, te he oído.

—No tengo tiempo para esto... Theo... No tengo tiempo para este tipo de sentimientos—dijo ella buscando su ropa.

Él la escuchaba, y podía imaginar que todo eso sucedería, pero a pesar de ello quería intentarlo.

—Probemos...

—Eres tan ridículo, Theo—dijo ella rodando los ojos—. A los otros no les importó ser solo sexo.

Vale, eso había picado y ella lo sabía, lo sabía porque sus ojos brillaron. No se creía en absoluto que no tuviera tiempo para sentimientos, solo que elegía pisotearlos.

—Ellos no son yo, y yo tengo un límite, y estamos llegando a él, Hermione.

A Theo no le iban los últimatums, de hecho no le iban las relaciones, pero esta chica le gustaba, quería intentarlo. Si nunca hubiera llamado a su puerta y no siguiera apareciendo, él no insistiría, pero demonios ella seguía allí.

—No me amenaces, Theodore—dijo ella muy seria.

—No es una amenaza, es una propuesta—tener ese tipo de discusión completamente desnudos no era lo más ortodoxo, pero era como había surgido.—Acéptala, disfrútala, que yo sepa no te he pedido matrimonio, solo una cita.

Ella comenzó a vestirse dando el tema por concluido.

—Te espero en Maison Claudet, en Cecil street mañana a las siete.

Ella ni lo miró, al parecer estaba indignada por la sugerencia. Theo la miró, le gustaba, era preciosa y dura, pero si no iba; si lo dejaba plantado, cerraría la chimenea para ella y no volvería a abrir la puerta. El asunto se estaba complicando y él no iba a jugar más el papel del polvo estupendo que coges cuando quieres.

Antes de que ella fuera a entrar a la chimenea, él la paró.

—Ve, por favor.

Ella se soltó de un aspaviento, y Theo se dio cuenta que quizás esa sería la última vez que la vería.  
  


 

o0o

 

Blaise miraba su móvil de un modo compulsivo, llevaba horas esperando una respuesta.

Había mandado un mensaje al pelirrojo que había salido despavorido tras besarse como si no hubiera un mañana y clavarle su erección en el trasero, bien, había habido ropa, demasiada, pero no por ello lo había sentido menos. Y ni hablar del estado de necesidad y frustración en el que se había sumido tras su marcha repentina.

Quién mierda se creía que era para llegar de salvador, delante de su madre pregonando que era su novio, besarle, refregarse y salir espantando cuando su estúpida moral salía a flote.

A la mierda con su heterosexualidad, ¿es que era el único que no se daba cuenta de que esta se estaba yendo cada vez más lejos mientras más frecuentaba a Blaise?

Todos daban por hecho que eran pareja, hasta su propia polla había dejado claro que le gustaba Blaise, no tenían 13 años, y en parte se sintió defraudado por la mojigatería de Ron y su escaso valor al no querer enfrentarle.

"Llámame, necesitamos hablar" le había escrito hacía más de 12 horas, doce malditas horas y nada, ninguna señal.   
  


Volvió a mirar su móvil, Blaise pensó si presentarse en el departamento de aurores como una novia despechada pero realmente no creía que aquello fuera bueno para aligerar el diálogo, pero no dudaría si era el único modo de verle.

Acostumbrado a tener al auror para él siempre que quisiera, estaba entrando en modo pánico por minutos.

Nunca se había sentido así, porque nunca se había enamorado, no se andaría con rodeos. Estaba total y absolutamente enamorado del cobarde de Ron Weasley, esa amistad de la que habían hablado existía, era su amigo, pero era a la vez algo más que eso; Blaise le necesita y nunca necesitó a nadie de aquel modo hasta el punto de doler. Blaise no era un mártir, no acostumbraba a sufrir y aquella tortura que estaba sufriendo por el silencio de Ron le estaba pasando factura a sus uñas, sus maravillosas uñas perfectas.

Probó a llamarle por enésima vez, su buzón saltaba, y lanzó el maldito chisme contra el sofá de su salón.

Estaba tan frustrado, que necesitaba irse de allí. Tenía que salir y olvidarse del pelirrojo, al menos tenía que intentarlo.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su apartamento no esperaba encontrarlo allí, pegado a la pared y cabizbajo.

—Ron.—A pesar de estar furioso con él verlo tan perdido en sus pensamientos le entristeció.

Su clara mirada estaba llena de dudas, le miraba pero no le comprendía. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

—No sé qué siento—le dijo el pelirrojo enfocándose en él.

Blaise se debatía entre gritarle o lanzarse a consolarlo, siempre aquella estúpida necesidad de darle lo que fuera a aquel necio.

—Pasa, siéntate.—Al final claudicó ¿había tenido más opciones?

Ambos entraron, Ron se sentó en el sofá de la noche anterior y Blaise tomó asiento a su lado. Levitó una jarra de agua y vasos. Aquello iba a ser una dura conversación, notaba su garganta seca.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que el pelirrojo habló.

—Eres mi amigo—comenzó el auror.

—Sí, lo soy—. Aquello era verdad, quizás él estuviera un pelín enamorado pero la base era aquella, eran amigos.

—Yo no beso a mis amigos—dijo como una obviedad Ron—. No los tocó del modo en el que te toqué ayer...

Iba a hablar, pero el pelirrojo parecía tan afectado que no supo bien que decir.

—No los deseo, no los pienso a cada momento, no me siento así por mis amigos.

—¿Me deseas?—preguntó Blaise, a pesar de la evidencia lo preguntó.

—¿Acaso no estabas aquí ayer? Con lo que te frotabas no era con mi varita precisamente.

—Ya... pero te fuiste ...

—No puedo hacer esto—dijo señalándolos—No me siento bien con esto.

—¿No quieres besarme?—dijo acercándose Blaise, demasiado cerca quizás.

—Sí que quiero—le dijo mirándole los labios.

—Pues hazlo, no pienses tanto—le dijo Blaise aún más cerca—. Son prejuicios, solo eso, yo te gusto, tú me gustas, ¿qué puede haber de malo en ello?

–No me gustan los hombres– soltó desesperado Ron.

Blaise estaba prácticamente encima de él.

—No te gustan los hombre, Ron—le dijo besándolo suavemente—. Te gusto yo—lo besó de nuevo—. Solo yo...

En esa ocasión fue el pelirrojo el que demandó por el beso y Blaise le correspondió, quería perderse de nuevo en él.

Sus manos recorrieron la ancha espalda del auror y este se inclinó aún más hasta tumbar a Blaise, el beso era furioso e intenso y Blaise se derretía bajo su cuerpo.

Ron se separó escasamente de sus labios.

—Solo tú—le dijo.

—Solo yo—repitió extasiado Blaise.

 

o0o

 

Theo estaba nervioso, no lo iba a negar. Sentado en la mesa de aquel restaurante con una copa de vino miraba su reloj.  
Se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto, si todo aquello tenía sentido.

Poner a Hermione en aquella tesitura cuando ella misma decía no querer nada más con él, podía ser un error.

Pero sabía que si no cortaba con aquello se traicionaba a sí mismo, él no quería "eso" que tenían, estaba bien por un tiempo, pero ¿cuánto más?

La hora había pasado por más tiempo del que dictaba la educación, una copa de vino recién acabada después y Theo soltó el aire retenido en sus pulmones.

Buscó su billetera, unas pocas libras sobre la mesa y el corazón doliéndole.

Ella no iría, lo sabía.

No iría a su casa, no quería encerrarse en ella, no cuando aún olía a esa mujer. Caminaría y después haría lo que se había prometido, cerrarse a ella.

Estaba abriendo la puerta sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando chocó con alguien.

Alguien que se incrustó en su pecho, bajó la mirada y unos ojos marrones y brillantes le miraban desde abajo.

—Has venido—dijo sorprendido.

Ella solo sonrió y buscó el calor de sus brazos, ¿se podía arreglar un corazón roto con un abrazo?

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6. Epílogo**

 

Harry frotaba sus manos contra la tela de su pantalón, él era una persona tranquila. Peroestaba realmente nervioso y no quería estarlo, quería disfrutar de ese día plenamente. El más feliz de toda su vida, el día de su boda.

—Estás impresionante, Harry—le dijo Hermione.

Un leve sonrojo y la calidez del abrazo de su amiga le consiguieron tranquilizar un poco.

—¿No hay demasiada gente?—preguntó mirando por la rendija de la puerta.

—No tanta, hemos conseguido reducir mucho la lista de tus queridos suegros—le dijo Ron, si él lo decía es que los Malfoy habrían querido invitar a medio mundo mágico. 

Ellos querían algo íntimo, de hecho Draco le había sugerido no invitar a sus propios padres pero a Harry le parecía mal, a pesar de todo sus padres le querían y debían estar ese día.

Volvió a pasar las manos por sus pantalones, todo estaba bien, si Draco le veía nervioso se pondría más nervioso aún.

—Harry—le cogió por los hombros Ron—Mírale solo a él, estás aquí por él, por lo que sois juntos. Eso es lo único importante.

Hermione y Ron le miraban con tanto cariño que no sabría que haría sin ellos, a pesar de la distancia ellos eran su familia y se alegraba porque ambos también hubieran encontrado el amor.

Escucharon la música que daba la entrada a Draco. Una vez acabó la pieza, comenzó la suya. 

—¿Listo?—preguntó Hermione.

Él solo asintió y ofreció su brazo a su amiga.

Ron les guiñó un ojo y salió antes que ellos.

Su turno, la suave caricia de la morena en su mano le hizo tomar aire, no, definitivamente no le gustaban las multitudes. Pero como le había dicho Ron solo tuvo que mirarle. Draco al fondo, era lo único que veían sus ojos.  Impresionante, perfecto y suyo; para siempre.

El amor de su vida, algo tan cursi y tan cierto. Los ojos de Draco eran como dos faros en mitad del océano, claros y brillantes, y emocionados. Harry le sonrió, solo ellos dos.

Sus finas manos esperándole le tomaron cuando se acercaron, un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su mejor amiga y una sonrisa sincera de esta.

Ahora estaban juntos.

—Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo—le susurró Draco acariciándole la mejilla. Harry no se contuvo y le besó, levemente, fuera de protocolo. 

La ceremonia mágica ligó sus magias en un ritual tradicional, Harry no estaba muy al día de ese tipo de tradiciones pero Hermione se ocupó de todo, entra ella y Draco podrían dominar el mundo. Eran expertos en llevar todo al punto que ellos querían. Menudo par.

Sus votos fueron simples.

"Te amaré hasta el final de mis días, te respetaré hasta mi último suspiro, siempre juntos"

Pudo ver a la señora Weasley llorar, pero no fue la única. Draco, a pasar de su dureza, de aquella máscara helada que solía lucir delante de todos. Le miraba emocionado.

Harry tomó sus manos y recitó un nuevo voto, uno solo para él, en pársel.

"Amor mío, te querré siempre"

Era algo que Harry solía decirle a Draco, algo que había conseguido que Draco entendiera. Y una lágrima cristalina cayó por su mejilla que Harry limpió con su mano.

—Potter, me has hecho llorar delante de esta cantidad de personas, me las vas a tener que pagar—le dijo antes de besarlo con pasión.

El coro de gritos y vítores no tardó en escucharse, pero a pesar de todo, de las sonrisas a sus amigos y familiares, sus ojos no paraban de encontrarse.

Y Harry sabía que no había habido momento más feliz en toda su vida que el que justo estaba viviendo.

Ron estaba aún emocionado y su pareja lo miraba algo sorprendido.

—Vaya Weasley, no sabía que eras de los que lloran en las bodas—dijo Blaise con esa mueca suya tan pícara.

—Cállate y bésame, es lo que se hace en las bodas—le dijo sin darle tiempo cuando ya lo tenía enganchado por la cintura.

Ese hombre entre sus brazos había puesto su mundo patas arriba. La atracción que había sentido por él desde el principio lo consumió, tenía algo que lo hacía volver a por más. Y no se cansaba, al revés mientras más tenía de él más necesitaba.

—También dicen que de una boda sale otra—le dijo el auror, los ojos como platos del moreno le resultaron cómicos.

—Gracias a Merlín que mi madre no ha sido invitada, se tomaría eso al pie de la letra—dijo gracioso el exslytherin.

Ron le besó la frente, su coqueto, frívolo y sexy novio era mucho más que eso y la idea del matrimonio era como un Bogart en su mesilla de noche.

—Caerás, Zabini—le dijo apretándolo contra sí—. Serás solo mío para siempre.

Notó como se estremecía entre sus brazos, y como lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—Creo que deberíamos cumplir con todas las tradiciones de las bodas—le dijo mucho más que sugerente—. Los padrinos siempre deben tener sexo entre ellos.

—No quiero faltar a ninguna de esas tradiciones—le dijo acariciándolo.

Desde que aceptó que lo que sentía por Blaise era más que amistad había descubierto que era adicto a su cuerpo, a su manera de provocarlo y a su necesidad constante de acabar dentro de él.

Ya se encontraba incómodo dentro de sus pantalones y lo solucionaban pronto o su túnica no evitaría la evidencia.

Lo siguió a través de la gente hasta llegar a la zona donde antes habían estado Harry, Hermione y él. Antes de que se cerrara la puerta ya vio como su amante dejaba caer la túnica por su cuerpo, completamente desnudo. Cualquier ojo curioso podría haber visto toda esa piel que iba a lamer en escasos instantes.

—Esos dos no podrían ser más obvios—dijo Theo divertido a su reciente "novia",  término que a Hermione aún le provocaba escalofríos. Aunque a decir verdad cuando lo pensaba no imaginaba a nadie más que pudiera hacerla pensar en eso. 

—¿Celoso?—preguntó ella provocadora.

Él la abrazó, Hermione adoraba sus brazos y estar entre ellos, cada vez se iba soltando con él más en público. Aunque aún le costaba, a veces pensaba porqué él seguía interesado en ella. Pero cuando la abrazaba se olvidaba de todo aquello, él sabría. Lo que ella sí sabía es que por primera vez en su vida estaba enamorada y a pesar del terror inicial ahora lo encontraba bastante placentero.

—No vas a escaparte, Granger—le dijo él besándola en el cuello.—Yo quiero mi ración de ti en breve.

—Cuando esos dos vuelvan nos relevarán de nuestras funciones de padrino y madrina. Mientras tanto ayúdame  a poner en orden a toda esta jauría hambrienta—le dijo besándolo.

—A sus órdenes, jefa—le dijo él.

Ella solo sonrió indulgente, ese hombre le gustaba en todas sus versiones, y aquella en la que era capaz de reírse de ella sin menospreciarla era una de sus favoritas. 

Charlie bebía de su copa de champán, aquel mejunje solo podía ser obra del estirado culo fino de Malfoy. No negaría si decía que a pesar de todo se alegraba en ver su amigo Harry tan feliz.

Ellos habían tenido su historia, Harry era caliente como el infierno y haber quedado completamente olvidado cuando apareció "culo fino" le tocó un poco los cojones. Pero realmente ellos no tenían más que buen sexo y una buena amistad. 

Lo que le había sorprendido era el menor de sus hermanos. Jamás ni aunque le hubieran puesto una bolsa con 1000 galeones en la mano hubiera apostado por que este acabaría siendo gay. Ron era lo menos gay que uno podría imaginar.

Pero ahí estaba con una expresión completamente satisfecha agarrando por la cintura a su delicioso novio. Esos dos gritaban sexo con solo verlos y sonrió para sí mismo. 

Hasta la mujer de hielo Granger había caído por una de esas serpientes, aquello era digno de ver, aunque también escalofriante, si alguien le preguntaba.

—¿Perdona, eres Charlie?—preguntó un jovencito delante de él.

Rubio y pequeño, parecía un angelito sino fuera por esos ojos cargados de una intención que le sorprendió a Charlie.

¿Acaso era mayor de edad?

—Sí, soy yo—le dijo divertido.

—Dennis Creveey—dijo extendiendo su mano, Charlie se la apretó, era pequeña y delicada pero su apretón fue contundente.

—Encantado, Dennis—le dijo con su más salvaje sonrisa, aquel niño no se amedrentó casi pudo verlo relamerse.

—Soy compañero de Ron, he oído mucho hablar de ti—dijo lamiendo sus rosados labios.

No sabía que le asombraba más si que fuera auror o que fuera mayor de edad. Cualquiera de las dos opciones era cuanto menos curiosa.

—Espero que todo lo que hayas oído sea interesante—le dijo acercándosele un poco más, podría ocultarlo dentro de su cuerpo con solo abrazarlo. Y aquello le resultó encantador, no solían ponerle los encantadores.

—Más que interesante—dijo él llevándose la copa de Charlie a los labios. Y acercándose de más a él.

Charlie rió por el descaro de ese muchachito, mezclaba a la perfección lo adorable y lo excitante de un modo que a Charlie se le estaba antojando probar. 

—Dennis, no serás por casualidad un ex slytherin, ¿verdad?—le preguntó de repente.

—No, yo fui a Gryffindor—dijo este divertido.

—Gracias a Merlín—dijo sonriendo aliviado Charlie. El cuerpo de ese chico encajaba a la perfección bajo su brazo mientras lo guiaba a un lugar algo más privado.   
  


**FIN**

 


End file.
